Devil Stars
The Devil Stars 'are a special assassin force employed by Galactor. It is an all-women organization, and functions as the feminine counterpart to the Black Birds. In actuality, these ladies were only referred to as the "Woman Assassins" in the anime, and the "Devil Star" name derives from the ships that they pilot. However, the international adaptations go with "Devil Stars" as their codenames as well. Appearance In their first appearance in episode 31, the Devil Stars wear magenta jumpsuits trimmed with black fur, fur-trimmed red gloves, and colorful full-face masks and wigs to obscure their identities. The Devil Star that appears in Joe's flashback to his childhood also dresses this way. By the time of the Devil Stars' reappearance in episode 66, their costumes were changed either due to oversight/error or to show them as a separate group. These Devil Stars wear red jumpsuits with white fur trim, and wear identical blue masks and blonde wigs. These versions of the masks leave their mouths exposed. Members The initial Devil Star squadron shown in episode 31 consisted of five women, who all wound up dying in their mission to assassinate Dr. Nambu. The second-in-command of the team was a young woman who Joe had rescued from a malfunctioning car earlier on, and that he'd planned to race. Unfortunately, he wound up killing her while she was in her Devil Star guise, and never learned that they were one and the same until later on. It was revealed that Devil Star #2 had been forced into Galactor due to her mother having been a Devil Star (and an implication being that her mother was the one who killed Joe's parents). She was also engaged to Joe's friend Alan, who became upset by her death and claimed to want revenge on the man who killed her. Alterations in English Adaptations These characters were renamed "The Galaxy Girls" in '"Battle of the Planets" and their fates were excised, leaving them to presumably be arrested for their crimes. The character of Star #2 was split into two women, one named "Yana" (when she initially attacked Chief Anderson and Jason) and one named "Lani Hill" (all scenes afterward). As episode 66 of Gatchaman was not utilized for the adaptation, the Galaxy Girls did not make any return appearances. Lani's ultimate fate remains unknown, as Jason vanishes for the rest of the plot as well. "G-Force: Guardians of Space" referred to them outright as Devil Stars, but changed Star#2 to "STAR-ONE". Another alteration was that to soften the impact of the girls' deaths, they were referred to as cyborgs. Dr. Brighthead also refers to the one that Dirk killed as a cyborg who had just learned to feel human emotion. Voice Actors English Adaptations *"STAR-ONE" was voiced by Barbara Goodson in "G-Force: Guardians of Space". *In the ADV Films dub, the Devil Star in Joe's flashback was played by an uncredited actress who may have been Laurie Gallardo or Kira Vincent-Davis. Devil Star#2 was voiced by Samantha Inoue-Harte. Trivia *These characters were originally slated to appear in the seventh episode of Gatchaman, but the plot was postponed and reworked as the writers felt the story was not effective. The initial plan was for them to be named "The Beautiful Ladies" and be a team of five girls in hot pants who would attempt to murder Dr. Nambu in various ways (only to fail when they'd wind up killing decoys, or in one case, kill his cat and blow up his home while he was away). The five would then die when they'd attempt to attack the God Phoenix. Category:Galactor